The Three Amigos
by zhuzhu415
Summary: AU; Lets go into the lives of the children of Caskett, Esplanie and The Ryan's.
1. Chapter 1

**So I thought it would be cool to see how the kids of Caskett, Esplanie and The Ryans would interact so I wrote this I hope you like it.**

"Gracie, come on my dad is out side and we still have to pick Jesus up." Zoey Castle screamed up the steps. Sarah Grace Ryan came down the steps she had her usually wild curly hair pulled in to a ballerina bun.

" You sure seem to be in a hurry to see Jesus, aren't you?" Sarah Grace said as she put her coat on.

"Don't even start, Gracie." Zoey said walking out the door. "It's just he's finally getting back from being in Puerto Rico all summer."

"And you missed your Romeo." Grace said

"No!" Zoey said crossing her arms.

"What ever you say Castle. " Grace said before getting into the car.

"Uncle Rick in though you were gonna bring the Ferrari." Rick chuckled.

"Sorry Gracie Kate wouldn't let me." The girls laughed.

"Next time I'll sneak out when she's asleep."

The girls talked for a while before they arrived in front of the Espositos' house.

Rick beeped the horn and Jesus darted out the house. Jesus was a spitting image of his father swagger and all with brains like his mom. He came out in all Yankee's gear: hat ,turned back wards, hoodie and sweat pants.

" Hola chicas." He said as he slid into the back seat. "Uncle Rickey."

"Hey Zeus." Rick said, " How was Puerto Rico?"

"It was fun I got ear pierced while I was there." Jesus said showing off his diamond stud to the girls.

"Dad wasn't all to happy about it but mom signed the paper so what's done is done." Jesus laughed.

"I think its cool. " Zoey said.

"Yeah totally cool." Grace agreed. Jesus smiled showing his braces.

"Well Lanie has always had the last word when it came to Espo." Rick Laughed.

They pulled up in front of the dance studio. Jesus and Zoey are hip-hop dancers while Sarah Grace dances ballet.

"Ok guys see you later Lanie is picking you up after practice."

"Alright bye love you dad." Zoey said

"Later Uncle Rick." Sarah and Jesus said.

When they got inside Sarah Grace went in to studio 1 for her ballet class while Jesus and Zoey went in to studio 5 for hip hop.

" I really missed you Zoe." Jesus said as they walked in to their studio.

"I missed you too Zeus." Zoey said putting down her gym bag. They smiled at each other and took off their hoodies.

"Alright every body come on over here we need to talk about next month's completion." Deondre the choreographer said. The dancers gathered around.

"Okay so we have a group dance, a co-ed duet, a solo and a male group dance." Deondre said looking at a paper. "For the group dance you guys are dancing Gold Digger by Kanye West. For the Co-ed Jesus and Zoey you guys are going to dance to Touch by Omarion. Zoey you get the solo too you're dancing to Gimmie Dat by Ciara." Deondre said " Alright the guys in the guys dance are Josh, Jesus, Dee Dee, Andrew and Shad, you guys will be dancing to Wall to Wall by Chris Brown."

They practiced the group dance for a while, then Deondre let every one leave early so that Jesus and Zoey could learn and practice their dance. The chemistry between the two as they danced was undeniable.

"Good job guys, that's a wrap, I'll see you guys Wednesday. " Deondre said tossing them water bottles. They left out of the studio and caught up with Sarah Grace in the lobby.

"Hey guys how was practice?" Sarah Grace said

"Good, I got a solo." Zoey said.

"Hey don't forget about our awesome duet, chica." Jesus said. Just then Hips Don't Lie started blaring from his phone. The girls looked at him.

"What? Its my mom." Jesus said before picking up the phone. " I'll be right back. Hello?" Sarah Grace waited until Jesus was out of earshot before speaking.

"Duet huh? He seems excited. Hint hint." Sarah grace said playfully elbowing Zoey.

"Yeah the choreography is great and we're so in sync." Zoey said.

"Mhmm." Sarah Grace put a hand on her hip. Jesus walked over then .

"She said she's outside so lets go." Jesus said sliding his phone back into his pocket.

"So do you want explain why your mom's ring tone is Hips Don't Lie? " Sarah Grace said as they walked out side.

"Um well my dad has that as her ring tone and when I asked why he just shook his head and laughed so figured it was some joke so made it my ring tone too."

"Well I'm going to ask her why." Zoey said as they approached the car.

Jesus opened the door for the girls.

"Después de que mis bellas damas." Jesus said with a wave of his hand.

Lanie turned around and looked at her son.

"Like father, like son. " she said with a smile "Hey girls."

"Hey Aunt Lanie." The girls said simultaneously.

"Um I have a question for you." Zoey said.

"Shoot." Lanie said pulling out of her parking space.

"Why does Uncle Javi have your ring tone as Hips Don't Lie?"

Lanie laughed then sighed.

"It's because of a line in the song."

"Well which one?" Sarah Grace pressed.

"You can ask him yourself when you get to the precinct. So how was practice?"

" Jesus and Zoey are dancing together in a duet." Sarah Grace blurted out. Jesus and Zoey shot her a look.

"Uh yeah we got the duet for the next competition." Jesus said.

"Yeah we're dancing to Touch." Zoey added

"Well that's good." Lanie said " How's the choreography, is it hard?"

"Um it's not really hard, we get really close in parts were we have to be completely in sync, which is kind of difficult but we got it pretty quickly. " Jesus winked at Zoey

"Well can wait to see you guys in action, alright I'll see you guys later I have to get back to the morgue." Lanie said pulling up to the precinct. The kids flooded out of the car.

"Later mom." Jesus said

The teens volunteer at precinct on the weekends, mostly getting coffee and filling papers but they just enjoy being there in the mist of every thing that goes on in the precinct. When they came into precinct their parents were gathered around the murder board. Zoey looked at the board, popped her head into the group.

" It was the in-law." She said with a matter-of-fact tone. Esposito turned around to look at Zoey.

" That's what I'm talking about Zoey, thinking like a detective should." Zoey hugged Esposito.

"Its heredity, which reminds me Lanie said there is a Line in Hips Don't Lie that means something what is it?' Esposito scratched the back of his neck.

"I never really knew that she could dance like this. She makes a man want to speak Spanish" Ryan and Castle sang. Esposito shot them a look. The girls giggled while, Jesus fumbled with his phone.

"Uh yeah so how was practice?" Esposito said changing the subject. Jesus and Zoey looked at each other and Jesus put a hand over Sarah Grace's mouth.

"Uh fine I got a solo and we're in a duet. Jesus and I."

Zoey said quickly.

"Duet, are you sure Zoey wont outshine you Jesus?' Kate said jokingly

"I think I can handle it." Jesus said with a smile.

"Well you guys there's pizza in the break room , have at it." Castle said.

Jesus grabbed Zoey's gym bag for her.

"Allow me, qurida." Jesus flashed a smile as they entered the break room.

Castle waited until they closed the door to speak.

"Um did you guys see that?" castle said franticly

"What Jesus carried her bag so what." Kate said

"Yeah Castle relax Jesus is a good boy." Ryan said

"I know that but he was doing the thing." Castle said "The Espo Thing."

Esposito spoke up then. "What Espo thing?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"You know flash a smile sprinkle in some Latin flare and BOOM heart throb." Castle said. "What did he say um qurida? What does that mean Espo? I've heard you say it before.. to Lanie. " Esposito smiled.

"It means darling." Espo said rubbing his chin.

"Aww how cute you guys are gonna be in laws ." Kevin said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Relax Castle They're 15 and Espo and Lanie have raised a good boy, I trust them" Kate said.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**Um ok so i don't own Castle or any of the characters. I don't own any of the songs i referenced either so please don't sue me lol. Let me know how you like the story, thanks loves. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Reviews , here we go. I don't own any of the Castle characters.**

* * *

Castle came into the break room.

"Zoey come on we having lunch with Grams and Alexis lets go honey." Castle said.

"Alright Dad." Zoey grabbed her bag her bag and headed out the door.

Jesus jumped up and grabbed some thing out his bag and followed them.

"Wait!" Jesus said putting a speaker on his Dad's desk "I have something to say."

They turned around.

" What? " Zoey said then the music started. Jesus took a deep breath.

"Whoa Whoa Do do do do do Yeah, Yeah." He sang " Yo! Tell me fellas seen her? It was about 5 minutes ago, when I seen the hottest chick that youngin never seen before," He started dancing. "I said Yo, Tell her girls I want to meet her. On second thought that ain't the way to go. I got give her game proper spit it so she'll get it

there she is I got to stop her. " Jesus went over to his Dads desk and leaned on his dad's shoulder. "Or should I talk about her smile? " Then did the same to Ryan's. "Or what about her style?" He began dancing again. "I'm out of time. She's out the door. I got to go for mine I think I'll say Yo! I don't know your name but excuse me miss I saw you from across the room and I got to admit that you got my attention. You're making me want to say yo I know you're trying to leave but excuse me miss I saved the last dance for you, how I love to keep you here with me oh baby.

Now shorty grab hold of my hand and let's pretend the floor is ours .You say you don't really dance. Don't worry about it." Jesus grabbed her and began to Salsa. "We'll just 1,2 step. 1,2 step. Now if the music is moving too fast grab my hand a little tighter. " Jesus Grabbed Zoey's waist and Pulled her close to him "Don't be afraid to move a little closer. Girl, there is something about you that makes me want to say Yo! " He let go of her. "I want to be where you are ain't nothing wrong with dancing. Baby it's so romantic. Baby I can be in your heart." Jesus picked her up and spun her around "So many things I want to tell you. I think that I should start by saying.." He stopped singing and looked in to her bright green eyes " Yo." Jesus said. Every one was in shock; the whole precinct had witnessed the events. Eventually the applause rained in but Jesus didn't notice he was still staring into Zoey's eyes. Zoey was in shock too she acted with out realizing were they were and kissed Jesus right in the middle of the precinct in front of all their parents and then ran out.

"Well thank you Mr. Esposito for that entertainment." Captain Gates said. "Now everyone get back to work."

Kate was the first to say something. "Jesus didn't know you could sing like that." She said, " Neither did I know that you like my daughter." Jesus looked at Kate. "Please don't shoot me. I'm to young." He said.

"Your lucky if Castle doesn't shoot you." Esposito said " And uh I sing way better than you for the record." He said jokingly.

"But I would watch out for Gates lil man, she doesn't like 'havoc' in her precinct." Kevin said.

" Well about time." Sarah Grace said, " You guys were making me sick and now dad you owe 20 dollars and uncle Javi you owe me 25 and a new phone case."

Ryan and Esposito both grunted and handed her the money.

"Man your daughter is a little thug, always hustling me outa my money." Esposito said. Jesus looked at Sarah Grace, " You where placing bets on me?" He said appalled.

" Yeah and here's a tenner for helping out." Sarah Grace said as she put some money in Jesus's hand.

"My own father and Uncle Kev seriously." Jesus said.

" I thought you were gonna say something some where more private, like home or something." Kevin said.

"Man I thought you would do some thing like give her a note."

"A note really dad, what am I ten. Did you give mom a note?" Kevin laughed

"All he did was piss her off." Kevin said Javier Glared at him.

"Shut up Honey Milk. All you ever did was act like a love sick puppy." Javier shot back. " Son I got your mother because of my natural Latin heat. I mean look at me I'm like an Aztec god." Esposito said.

"Yeah right I'll be sure to let Lanie know you said that." Beckett said walking by them.

" You wouldn't." Esposito said.

"Shaking in your boots over their dad?" Jesus said

"What no." Esposito said shaking his head.

"Whipped." Jesus coughed which made every laugh. Esposito just grumbled under his breath.

Kate walked into morgue.

"You wont believe what just happened " Kate said walking towards Lanie who was filling out some paper work.

"What happened?" Lanie said still looking at her paper work.

"I could tell you but I'd rather show you." Kate said giving Lanie her phone.

"What the hell is that Jesus?" Lanie said looking at the video playing on Kate's iPhone .

"Yeah that Just happened not even 15 minutes ago." Lanie sighed

"I owe Sara Grace 15 bucks now."

Kate laughed. "You guys are horrible betting on those kids."

"Yeah Yeah, how'd Castle react to that , little performance ." Lanie said giving Kate her phone back.

"I don't know, but that reminds me Espo said you were head over heals for him because he's an Aztec god."

"Oh really, he'll pay for that." Kate laughed.

" I guess he is whipped." Kate said.

" If he knows what's good for him." Lanie said .

...

**_Later that night _**

Zoey sat in her room reading _Heat Rises_ when her phone went off. She grabbed it off her bedside table. It was a text message from Jesus.

JE: Hey Zoe haven't heard from you all day is everything ok ?

ZC: Oh no every thing is okay I've just been a little busy , that's all. :)

JE: So you're not mad at me?

ZC: why would I be mad ?

JE: Cause of what I did earlier.

Zoey smiled remembering the events that took place earlier that day.

ZC: Nope I thought it was cute ;)

JE : I try :) … soo

ZC: So what ?

JE: So do you want to uh you know go out with me ?

ZC: I don't see why not.

JE: well great how about we hang out tomorrow ?

ZC: Ok sure , Gracie is going to her grand parents house this week so we can be alone.

JE: Alright I'll swing by the loft tomorrow , sweet dreams cariño.

ZC: Good Night Zeus. :)

Zoey put her phone down and flopped down on her bed, she couldn't wait for the next day's events.

"Kate how can you be ok with this?" Castle said getting from the bathroom.

"Castle she's 15 and it's Jesus." Kate said reading in her bed. Castle came out of the bathroom and got into bed .

"Yeah but she's my little girl. Wait are you cheating on me with Patterson again, in our bed? Kate you break my heart." Kate took the book and hit castle with it .

"You big baby , you know I've read all your books, twice" Kate said.

"But he talks smack at the poker games about how my wife always has one of his books in her hands ." Castle said trying to act upset.

"Yeah yeah yeah , I love you though so good night Rick." She kissed his lips softly and turned her bedside lamp off and put the book on the table.

"Until tomorrow Katie." Castle said softly before turning his lamp off too .

"Don't call me Katie." Kate said before kissing her husband.

* * *

**So i don't own the song Chris brown does , and i used it because Esposito always say yo. Um I also threw in some Caskett for you guys hope you like it. Tell me how u think there first date should go i might use one of your ideas.**


End file.
